Ce Soir-là
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga Argent-Hale qui me tient tant à coeur. Résumé : Le soir où Peter va rencontrer Isaac.


Titre : **Ce soir-là.**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

_Allo ?

 __Alors tu comptes revenir ou pas ?_ Demande Chris à brûle pourpoint, clairement agacé.

_Il n'y a pas que toi qui a des urgences. Lui fait remarquer Peter en soupirant, juste pour le titiller. Son mari l'attend depuis quelques longues minutes, et leur conversation se déroule grâce au kit main libre de la voiture. Peter rentre du travail, et il préfère que les tensions soient dissipées avant le moment où il franchira le seuil de la porte.

Le soir est déjà tombé. Il est sur la route du retour, et même si la fatigue se fait sentir, Peter est plutôt satisfait. La louve éviscérée qu'ils ont recueilli à la réserve Hale se porte beaucoup mieux. Elle a fait quelques pas dans la soirée, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

 __Peut-être…mais moi quand je rentre tard, je n'ai rien à manger…_ Le sort de ses pensées Christopher.

_Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Rétorque Peter d'un ton plaintif alors que Chris le renvoie à la seule fois où il a manqué à son rôle d'époux. La semaine précédente, précisément. Tu m'as laissé de la lasagne ?! Demande-t-il ensuite avec envie, oubliant bien vite sa culpabilité.

 __Je ne dirais rien. Je suis toujours fâché._ Dit simplement Christopher à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?! Demande Peter alors que le doute s'installe.

Christopher est capable de ce genre de représailles. Il n'oublie jamais un faux pas, même si des semaines se sont écoulées entre temps. Il est du genre rancunier, lui dirait plutôt qu'il est tenace. Bref. Tout est toujours question de point de vue, et comme ils ont des avis divergent, forcément… Christopher a raison. Peter a raison. En résumé, ça termine en pugilat. Ils ne sont pas souvent d'accord. L'un et l'autre, ils ont besoin d'une personne qui leur tient tête et qui les fassent réfléchir. Ils ont quand même une certitude en commun : leur amour et le temps passé ensemble.

Il fait totalement noir dehors, et Peter n'est pas assez concentré sur la route qui est plutôt mal éclairée. Christopher lui répond quelque chose mais l'attention de Peter est détournée subitement, pour éviter quelque chose sur la route...ou quelqu'un ?!

Un môme traverse la route, presque en traînant l'une de ses jambes derrière lui, et cela dans une obscurité presque totale. L'éclairage de la route n'est pas suffisant pour assurer sa sécurité, et Peter a juste le temps de donner un coup de volant pour l'éviter. Encore un autre dans le sens opposer pour ne pas sortir de la route et partir dans le décor. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il se passe. La voiture zigzague brutalement, à deux reprises, avant de se planter dans le fosset aux abords de la route.

Le choc est inattendu et brutal. Il coupe le souffle à Peter qui reste hébété quelques instants avant de perdre connaissance. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste figé dans le chaos. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que tout est flou autour de lui. C'est la voix de Christopher dans l'habitacle qui le ramène doucement vers le monde réel. La première chose dont il a conscience, c'est la douleur dans sa poitrine. Son thorax s'est écrasé brutalement contre la ceinture de sécurité, ses hanches aussi.

_ _Peter ?! Peter ?!_

_Argh ! Non de Dieu ! Grogne Peter encore sous le choc, le regard perdu sur la tôle froissée devant lui. Il peut la distinguer à travers la vitre brisée. La ceinture l'a retenu dans son siège. Sans elle, il aurait fini au milieu des débris.

_ _Merci, mon Dieu. Merci. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?_ Demande Christopher quasiment sans respirer. Il panique.

_Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Grommelle Peter avant de poursuivre en donnant les réponses tant espérée à son époux…ou presque :

_La bagnole est foutue ! Se lamente Peter comme si ça avait de l'importance.

Avec effort, il essaie de se souvenir. Mais c'est presque impossible. Il a l'impression d'avoir le crâne ouvert en deux alors qu'il essaie de se fixer sur une idée. L'airbag est dégonflé devant lui, et bordel, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un mur en béton. Les acouphènes sont insupportables, mais semblent s'atténuer légèrement.

_ _La bagnole ?! Mais je m'en fouts complètement !_ _J'appelle une ambulance et j'arrive !_

_Non…non. Ça va. Enfin…j'ai mal à la tête et la voiture est…vraiment fichue, mais ça va. Je crois que j'ai évité quelque chose sur la route et…

Peter arrête de parler alors que les souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire comme un coup de matraque. Il grogne en même temps que les images se plantent dans son crâne avant de lui donner le vertige. Merde. Il commence à saigner du nez.

_ _Peter ? Tu es toujours là ?_ Demande Christopher après quelques secondes de silence qui lui donne des palpitations.

_ Merde ! Je crois que j'ai renversé un gamin ! Se rappelle tout à coup Peter qui commence à s'agiter sur son siège pour sortir de la voiture. Il tâtonne à la recherche de la boucle de sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir avec maladresse avant d'ouvrir la portière, et de s'éloigner du véhicule en titubant, sans réaliser que la voix de son mari s'estompe avec la distance. Il n'y pense même pas. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers ce môme qu'il est presque certain d'avoir évité. D'un revers de manche, il essuie le rouge qui coule encore de son nez.

 _Il est où, bordel ?_

Ses pieds foulent le bitume avec urgence, une boule indigeste dans le fond de son estomac. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se repasse les images en boucle, tellement qu'il en vient à douter. Il se sent confus et désorienté, et il est incapable de savoir si c'est la panique ou la douleur qu'il ressent à la tête. Peter fait des allers-retours. Son regard scrute la route. Cherche. Il ressemble à un malade mental. Un maniaque.

Rien.

Il fait demi-tour en longeant le fossé cette fois, et c'est là qu'il l'aperçoit. Une forme cachée dans le fond du fossé. Peter avance malgré ses genoux fébriles pour se frayer un passage entre les branchages. Le soulagement qu'il ressent est immense.

 _Le gamin est en vie._

_Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu es blessé ? Demande Peter un peu brusquement. L'autre se ratatine dans le buisson pour ne plus être vu, à présent presque totalement immobile.

Peter écarte le feuillage pour se rapprocher. Il est porté par son instinct qui lui intime l'ordre de dégager l'enfant de ce foutoir. Les branchages sont épais et danses, il lui faut quelques longues secondes pour se rapprocher du môme, récoltant au passage quelques entailles à cause des ronces. L'enfant est visiblement tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement, si ce n'est les tremblements involontaires de son corps.

_Il fait chaud dans la voiture. Dit Peter mais il n'est pas certain d'être compris par les deux yeux clairs qui l'observent.

Puis, Peter réalise que les lèvres de l'enfant remuent quelque peu.

_Quoi ? Demande Peter.

Le gamin essaie probablement de lui répondre. Seulement, Peter ne comprend pas et il doit se pencher pour l'entendre.

_... bien ici. Dit la voix usée, avant de s'éteindre complètement dans une quinte de toux.

_On ne peut pas rester sur le bord de la route. C'est dangereux. Le contredit Peter qui se penche pour soulever l'enfant sans se soucier de son avis. Il l'arrache aux ronces, et la proximité soudaine lui fait prendre conscience de la puanteur autour d'eux. C'est presque insoutenable. D'ailleurs, Peter tousse à plusieurs reprises pour contenir sa nausée.

Le gamin résiste faiblement avant d'abandonner la lutte. Il n'a plus assez de force pour fuir de toute manière. Il a mal et il est fatigué. Il veut juste que tout s'arrête.

_...non. Essaie-t-il pourtant, au prix d'un effort non mesurable avant de tousser une nouvelle fois, ce qui lui prend presque toute son énergie, le faisant tourner de l'œil quelques brèves secondes.

_ Hé ! Le rappelle Peter en tapotant sa joue.

L'enfant papillonne des yeux.

_ Tu viens avec moi. Insiste Peter sans lui laisser le choix.

Le gamin n'a plus de force, même pour se tortiller. Son corps n'est que souffrance, mais Peter ne peut pas le voir alors qu'il fait déjà nuit dehors. Et il peut encore moins imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il tient entre ses bras. Le môme a déjà passé une nuit dans les bois, il ne pourra pas survivre à la suivante. Ses membres sont frigorifiés. Sa fatigue est si grande qu'il ne ressent même plus la faim. L'angoisse tissée à l'absence de sommeil engendre une conscience défaillante chez le gamin qui ne sait plus vraiment où se trouve la réalité.

Peter est concentré pour ne pas trébucher, et il essaie de gérer la nausée qui ne cesse d'empirer avec la proximité du corps. Il est soulagé quand il dépose le poids du gosse sur le siège, côté conducteur. Tout de suite après, il s'éloigne quelque peu pour reprendre une bouffée d'air pur.

Maintenant, l'éclairage du véhicule illumine en partie le gamin et Peter doit retenir une série de jurons.

Visiblement, le pire moment de sa soirée n'était pas de finir dans un fossé.

C'est un choc.

Peter se sent hors d'haleine, et quand il bouge enfin c'est pour retirer son sweat à tirette et le placer sur les épaules tremblantes du gamin en face de lui. Ce dernier réagit à peine. S'il ne tremblait pas ou s'il ne toussait pas, on pourrait le croire mort.

 _Ce qui est peut-être le cas_ , pense Peter, estomaqué par l'absence de vie dans son regard. _Merde_. _Il semble ailleurs…ou c'est un retardé ?_

Peter ne peut s'empêcher de comparer le môme à ses loups de la réserve Hale. Un animal sauvage que l'on aurait torturé et apeuré, n'ayant rien appris d'autre que d'avoir peur en la race humaine.

Le môme est dégueulasse, et Peter ne cherche plus à lui trouver des excuses quand l'odeur nauséabonde lui retourne à nouveau le cœur. Cette fois-ci, il ne peut pas se retenir. Son mouvement est aussi vif qu'un réflexe. Il s'écarte légèrement pour se pencher et vomir sur le côté de la voiture. L'odeur du gosse est insoutenable, et cumulé à son mal de crâne, Peter a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Tant bien que mal, il essaie de canaliser ses forces et se concentrer sur sa respiration, pour gérer le malaise qui le prend. Peter sait qu'il doit être prudent jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il pourrait avoir une commotion. Il pourrait perdre conscience, hors il ne veut pas laisser l'enfant seul.

Noir de terre et de vieux sang, le gosse sent la charogne. Son pyjama en molleton est déchiré à certains endroits, et il est tellement sale qu'il ne laisse même plus paraître ses motifs. Il porte un hématome sur toute la joue, datant certainement de quelques jours car il commence à s'estomper. Le gosse est blanc comme la mort, ses lèvres mauves presque bleues. Il porte des chaussettes trouées qui rendent visible l'usure de sa voute plantaire, écorchée jusqu'au sang. Le gosse tient fermement ses mains l'une dans l'autre, dans l'effort vain de contenir les mouvements involontaires de son corps. Il a l'air pitoyable. Il est probablement en état de choc, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu son état et la blessure horrible qui bouffe sa cheville. Une blessure vraiment dégueulasse. D'ailleurs, Peter est surpris que le pied puisse toujours tenir à la jambe et, plus que tout, que le gamin ne s'en plaigne pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Peter en désignant la cheville broyée.

Le gamin le dévisage sans prononcer un mot. Le regard vide, donnant l'impression que la question de Peter est tombée dans un trou noir.

En l'absence de réaction, Peter décide de se mettre à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Il y en a toujours qui traîne dans la voiture. Il ne boit pas assez, et les bouteilles s'accumulent sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Peter finit par en trouver une, coincée au milieu d'autres objets et de plusieurs débris du pare-brise.

Il fait calme, le silence uniquement brisé par les quelques signaux lumineux de la voiture.

_Tiens. Bois-ça. Dis Peter en portant la bouteille près de la bouche du gosse.

Peter doit l'aider à boire. Le gosse est trop faible et ses mains tremblent trop. Pourtant, il avale des gorgées si grandes qu'il finit par s'étrangler.

_Ola. Doucement. Doucement. Dit Peter en l'observant pour voir s'il va bien.

_...

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est arrivé ? Essaie encore Peter.

_...

Et là, Peter le voit. Ce petit quelque chose qui traverse l'air livide du môme et qui donne l'impression qu'il remonte à la surface.

_Je…je…

Il tousse.

_Hum…Tu es malade. Lui dit Peter avec certitude.

Le môme se ratatine à nouveau sur lui, en grelottant malgré le pull que Peter a placé sur ses épaules. Alors Peter tend le bras pour attraper une couverture sur le siège arrière. Le gosse à un geste de recul au mouvement soudain, et Peter essaie de ne pas y penser. Il secoue vigoureusement la pièce de tissus à l'extérieur pour chasser les bouts de verre.

_Tiens. Dit-il en plaçant la couverture sur le môme. Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demande Peter.

_Isaac.

_Bien. Moi, c'est Peter. Bon…écoute Isaac, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot. Tu… Tu me mets plutôt mal à l'aise. Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche et-

_J'ai cassé ta voiture. Dit la voix chevrotante d'Isaac, clairement en train de ravaler un sanglot qui donne l'impression de soulever tout son corps.

Peter à l'impression que le gosse s'est fissuré. Il est chamboulé par l'effort que déploie le gamin pour ne pas craquer.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le rassure Peter. Respire, tout va bien.

Le gamin est en apnée. Il parvient à hocher la tête malgré ses tremblements, et il essaie de prendre une inspiration. Seulement, ses poumons brûlent à l'intérieur et l'air inhaler l'irrite un peu plus. Il tousse. Fort. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour être en mesure de reprendre son souffle et parler à nouveau :

_Tu es fâché ? Demande-t-il, la voix serrée par l'anxiété et la douleur.

_Je ne suis pas fâché.

_…je…je peux…je…rester avec toi ? Demande alors Isaac, perdant à nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'est pas sûr de sa demande. Il a l'air d'un chien qu'on vient d'abandonner sur le bord d'une route.

Peter sent forcément son abdomen se tordre en l'observant.

_Bien sûr... Les secours ne devraient plus tarder. Dit Peter pour le rassurer.

Quel n'est pas sa surprise quand l'enfant commence à sangloter, craquant pour de bon. Les larmes coulent comme pour une pluie diluvienne, mais il n'y a rien d'hystérique. Isaac n'a plus la force de paniquer. Pourtant, il trouve la force de se redresser dans l'intention de fuir.

_Hé. Où tu crois aller ? Le retient facilement Peter.

Isaac est un moineau pour le chat.

_Non. Non…Sanglote, tousse Isaac en essayant d'écarter le bras de Peter qui le retient.

_Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Répète Peter au gamin qui abandonne vite sa lutte, laissant tomber tout son poids contre Peter, résolu et à bout.

 _Tout va bien,_ se répète mentalement Isaac, entre deux sanglots qui l'étouffent. Il veut y croire. Il veut tellement y croire.

_Tout va bien. Lui promet Peter.

Isaac s'accroche faiblement au bras de Peter car il veut le croire. Il veut y croire juste une dernière fois. Il ne veut plus avoir peur.

_...Reste...

_Je…OK. D'accord. Répond Peter pour l'apaiser.

Un peu à la fois, le corps du gamin se détend sous la paume chaleureuse de Peter. Il dort, ou il a perdu connaissance, dans les deux cas Peter sent monter l'angoisse. Vu son état, le môme pourrait très bien ne jamais se réveiller, et il n'en a pas conscience, mais Peter commence à fredonner une chanson française que sa mère lui chantait pour le bercer quand il était enfant. Il pensait l'avoir oublié, comme la plupart de ses souvenirs en rapport avec ses parents.

 _J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde_ _  
_ _Je me ferais teindre en blonde_ _  
_ _Si tu me le demandais_ _  
_ _J'irais décrocher la lune_ _  
_ _J'irais voler la fortune_ _  
_ _Si tu me le demandais_

Et là, juste comme ça, le monde semble s'arrêter. Il n'y a plus de froid, plus de douleur. C'est juste un instant de paix où Peter croit entendre ses parents, sa sœur…

 _Ne pars pas… Pas encore. Il a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui._

Peter a perdu connaissance. Au loin, il ne peut plus voir les gyrophares de l'ambulance.

 **OOO**


End file.
